Stubborn, but Honest
by loyalcouple123
Summary: Shuichi is really excited about the trip to Hawaii, but it seem like Yuki is not, a lot of weirds things happened to Shuichi while he is in his vacation, and so everything start from there !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone it's my first time writing fanfiction so please forgive me if it bad, I'm truly sorry if it was bad, I will try my best, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, I don't get why one day I get up and then wanted to write about this couple so badly, so anyway I don't own it at all !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summer Vacation<strong>

It's summer, Shuichi is really excited about the trip to Hawaii, he is even more excited because he will go there by boat! " Hey, hey Hiro look ! It's a gigantic fish ! " , the pink hair singer shout, " You are such a child " the blonde man said as he walking out o the shadow, What is that ? Yuki ! Why are you sooo mean ! " the boy said, pouting.

" Yeah, yeah like who cares about that, brat ". They looking at each other with fire in their eyes, Hiro have tried to stop them from arguing before, and now it still the same, everyday thost two is like dog and cat .

Even Tohma can not interfere when the writer and the singer is about to start yelling at each other or some stupid reasons, " Geez, they have known each other more than a months, and they still can't stand each other like the first time they met " Hiro exclaim, putting his hand on his face and sighing. " I agree, but we can not do anything about that so let's just watch " Suguru said, looking at the group of people on his right which is Tohma, Mika, Ayaka, K, Sakano, Tatsuha, and of course Hiro.

So they decide to keep on watching the couple of idiots over there since it useless to do anything, it somehow amusing watching them all work up. After an hour of yelling and whining, both the blonde man and the pink hair boy are exhausted, " I don't get why you hate me, but... but I don't hate you at all. IDIOT !" , the singer yell out the last word and start to walking toward the writer.

Unfortunatly, he tripped and fell onto Yuki, their lips touch by accident, everyone stood there and froze with a really interesting faces.

Shuichi push the man in-front of him with a really strong force, that cause Yuki to fall back and hit his head on the ground. Both blushing heavily, "W-W-What was that for ?" Shuichi started, with a super red face. "That's su-suppose to be my line, you moron !" said the writer.

The group that has been watching them all the time seem to be in deep shock, " W-Wow I never thought that they would went that far " Suguru chuckled, and so they started to discuss loudly about something like 'I thought that Yuki would be the one who make a move first or I think that something would happen in this trip, but I never thought that it would be this early' and blah blah blah, "Wha... you are wrong !" both of them shout.

After 3 more hours of discuss and yelling and talking, the boat have reach to Hawaii, everyone is excited about this vacation so much, except Shuichi... he have a bad feeling that something not good is going to happen while they are in Hawaii.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short, I'm truly sorry again if it was bad, but please review. Thank you :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys this is chapter 2, I'm sorry again i it was bad. I hope you guys enjoys it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 2 : Roommate<strong>

'Gahhhh... I kissed him, I kissed the devil who had been mean to me more than a month, I... I' the thought suddenly make Shuichi blush, ' No no no no no this is not right, I'm not suppose to be thinking of that jerk ' Shuichi thought his face turn even redder.

"Shuichi, are you alright ? You look sick " Ayaka asked, which make Shuichi to jump, "Uhhh, I-I'm alright " he stuttered 'Damn it, I'm not suppose to stutter', Ayaka look supiciously at the pink hair moron, but decide to ignore it after a few second later, 'Phew, I'm save, for now I guess'.

10 minutes later, everyone have decide what room will they be in and who is going to be their roommate, " So I'm going to announce where is your room and who is your roommate right now " Tohma said, trying to catch everyone attention, " Room 700 will be me and Mika, room 701 will be Sakano and Suguru, room 702 will be Ayaka and Hiro, but of course we will make sure that Hiro will do nothing to you Ayaka, room 703 will be K alone, room 704 will be Tatsuha and Ryuichi, and finally room 705 will be Yuki and Shuichi " Tohma announced.

After a few minutes of silence, Shuichi started to complain " What I have to share the room with this meanie, no no no I don't want to, Hiro switch with me !" , "No can do, sorry buddy" Hiro said smiling.

Shuichi feel really desperate right now, of course he is not the only one, the blonde man who is standing behind him also feel the same way, after hearing what Tohma have announced, Yuki dropped his bag with cigaretes on the floor, ' You must be kidding me' he thought, Shuichi turn back looking at him with puppy eyes ' I have to say something fast, I know if I said I don't want to be in the same room with the brat then I'm sute Tohma will think back', after decide what to do he finally open his mouth, but it seem like he didn't say what he think.

" It a good idea " Yuki said " I mean being in the same room with this moron, it will be really interesting teasing this brat ", he said blankly " Ahh damn it damn it damn it that's not what I'm suppose to say, even the brat give me that stupid look, want me to be in a different room, but why ?' the writer thought, trying to think of what to do next he finally decided he will keep silence.

After a moment, Tohma loose patient and announced the last thing, " All right then, everyone get there stuf and go to their room now, get dress quickly and meet me in-front of the hotel in 30 more minutes !", so evryone went to their room get ready to go to dinner.

Shuichi, who have finished changing first sat on the bed and wait for his partner to finish doing whatever he is doing right now, after a few minutes later Shuichi saw the blonde writer come out, he started to whine " Yuki, I know that you know that if you say you don't want to be in the same room as me, then Tohma would have think back, then why didn't you say it, why did you want to be in the same room as me ?" Yuki try to ignore the pink hair moron but he can't, Shuichi keep whining about it, "Shut up already you damn brat, I don't even know it myself, so don't ask, ok ? "

Shuichi frowned, " What do you mean you don't know, I can't believe that you don't know why you even sa-" the word being cut off when Yuki pressed his lips against Shuichi's, " W-W-W-Wha... you are the one who start this time !" the pink hair singer said, walking out of the room, blushing heavily.

"Huh, finally he leave, I should get going too" Yuki said as he get his jacket, and close the door. They have meet up again after 30 minutes, Tohma have already prepare everything, what restaurant, and where to sit.

Everyone having a lot of fun, except Shuichi and Yuki, Yuki getting bore is something that is not surprise, but if Shuichi is too then that is something new, everyone is really concern about him, who knows what happen, except for Yuki, Shuichi thought too himself ' I have a bad feeling about tonight ' .

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think ? Good, Bad, or maybe Both ? well i hope you review it, thank you :D<strong>


End file.
